Quality of wireless services provided by a telecommunication carrier and perceived quality of such services as experienced by a subscriber is driven primarily by performance of the wireless network deployed and administered by the telecommunication carrier. A myriad of equipment and related software and firmware applications can affect performance of a wireless network. Accordingly, telecommunication carriers typically monitor operation of such equipment and assess performance through multiple key performance indicators (KPIs). For user equipment (UE), performance generally is monitored by collecting data from UE when a connection is established amongst the UE and at least one network component of the wireless network. The data and the at least one network component typically are specific to the radio technology (Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Wi-Fi, WiMax, satellite-based telecommunication, etc.) employed by the wireless network to provide wireless service. In addition, the data generally is collected at various operational stages of the UE, such as Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection setup in a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) UMTS network. Accordingly, in conventional wireless networks, the integrity or accuracy of the data collected to evaluate network performance is dictated by the network performance itself. Moreover, in conventional wireless networks, the availability of such data generally is hindered in underperforming operating conditions of the wireless equipment or the network components associated with performance assessment. Compromised integrity, accuracy, and availability of data related to network performance can lead to unsatisfactory network performance, unwarranted utilization of network resources to address subscriber concerns with received wireless service, and lost opportunities to diagnose and rectify performance issues.